Sweet Sacrifice
by C.L. White
Summary: Three years after Blood and Chocolate, Vivian's clan has moved to Vermont. They find that another pack is already living there and is led by a young leader, Matteo. Vivian befriends the rogue, Sylvie, because they share a similar experience with meatboys.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel's arms snaked around Vivian's slender waist and pulled her against his deliciously strong body. She felt his breath against the skin of her neck and smiled as she felt him nipping playfully before soothing the irritation with a lick and a kiss.

She languidly stretched against him, swooning the feeling of his strong, sinewy shoulders under her delicate arms. She wound her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He growled sensually against the skin of her neck, indicating how badly he desired her physically. His fingers slipped stealthily beneath her shirt and danced lightly along her spine.

"Where do you think you're going, wolf-man?" she asked teasingly. She brought her lips dangerously close to his own but did not touch them.

Gabriel smirked at her, a lustful glitter in his blue eyes. He was focused on her and Vivian reveled in the feeling it gave her – to know that those intense feeling of desire and lover were directed solely at her.

Suddenly, both Vivian and Gabriel were on alert and sat up. They sensed someone approaching the door – another _wolf_. But this wolf smelled unfamiliar...and he came alone.

Their visitor knocked politely. Gabriel frowned and slide out form under Vivian. She remained sitting on the chair he had just vacated but was alert, ready to help Gabriel the instant he needed her. She watched as he crossed the expanse of his small living room in three strides.

He opened the door cautiously. Vivian leaned to the side, trying to peer around Gabriel's massive form. Frustrated, she got up and stood behind him.

Gabriel kept his hand on the door, standing slightly behind it. He and Vivian were facing a tall, lean, dark loup-garou. His face was slender with high cheekbones, a forelock of dark hair falling into sapphire-blue eyes. He smiled pleasantly. Looking at him, Vivian immediately relaxed. He was no enemy.

He offered Gabriel a hand, which Gabriel shook after the slightest hesitation.

"Matteo," the visitor said. His voice was smooth, calm and even. "I'm leader of the pack in this area. When I heard that another clan was moving in, I figured I'd stop by to say 'welcome to the neighborhood.'"

Gabriel seemed more at ease. "I'm Gabriel." He gestured towards Vivian. "This is Vivian, my...mate." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes but still smiled.

She and Gabriel had been mates for about three years, since the ordeal with Aiden Teague and the deaths of Astrid and Rafe.

"Hi," Vivian replied, offering Matteo her hand to shake, too.

Matteo took her offered hand, shaking it politely. He released it – did not linger too long, nor drop it too quickly. Gabriel watched the exchange and Vivian sensed that he didn't feel that Matteo was any kind of threat – not that he made the decision that Matteo was weak, simply that he had no intentions of stealing Vivian from him.

"Come in," Gabriel offered, stepping aside to allow Matteo to enter.

Matteo shook his head. "No, thank you. I have some business to attend to. But, I would like to invite your pack to meet mine. No reason for two packs that live so near to be strangers, especially in these days," he said solemnly.

Vivian knew that Matteo was referring to the dwindling number of werewolves in the world and inwardly, she agreed.

Gabriel agreed to bring the pack to Matteo's that evening. The two exchanged information.

When Matteo had left, Gabriel flopped back on the armchair they had previously occupied. He held his arms out to Vivian and she willingly entered his embrace. Settling herself against his body, she listened as his voice resonated with his chest as he spoke to her.

"So...Matteo..." he began. Vivian could hear the bemused smile in his voice.

"What about him?"

"He seems..."

"Nice?" she suggested. "Polite?"

"Human."

Vivian lifted her head and looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's not a bad thing, though."

She blinked. "Okay. Weird thing to say about someone, though."

Gabriel shook his head. "Forget about it. To his, his own, I suppose."

"Sure," Vivian agreed. She adjusted herself so that she was on her knees and straddling his lap. She draped her arms around his broad shoulders, smiling deviously as he smiled back up at her.

"Now, where were we..." she said before dropping her lips onto his.

That evening, Vivian was looking through her closet for something to wear. She wasn't sure what she wanted her outfit to say. It wasn't as if she wanted to impress the other pack but she didn't want to give a bad impression. After all, she _was_ Queen Bitch.

She finally decided on some embellished jeans and a black leather corset-style halter top. She smiled to herself as she recalled the last time she had worn this particular top. Gabriel couldn't keep his hands off the laces and had nearly untied them in public more than once.

She dressed quickly and brushed her tawny hair until it shone like a full moon. She gave herself a cursory once-over in her mirror and headed downstairs.

Tomas, her mother's mate, and Gabriel were sitting in the living room. Tomas let out a low, appreciative whistle when he saw Vivian and Gabriel stood up to receive her, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Wearing something like that, it'll be a miracle if we get out of here," he whispered in her ear as he embraced her.

Vivian smirked at him. "You like?"

"Very much."

He led her back to the chair he was sitting on and pulled her onto his lap.

"Damn, Viv, you and your mom have really won the jackpot in the genetic lottery," Tomas commented.

"Well, nice to know that my daughter hasn't completely shoved me out of the spotlight," Esmé's voice preceded her appearance.

Tomas, Gabriel and Vivian looked to the stairs as the former Queen descended the stairs with the air of elegance that was fitting of royalty. Esmé wore a lace tank top with a whisper pink silk overcoat. The coat fitted at her slender waist then flowed out over her hips

"So, that's where my boots went to," Vivian stated, staring at her mother's feet. Esmé's shapely legs were clad in skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots.

Esmé shrugged. "You borrow my clothes. I figured I'd return the favor."

Vivian rolled her eyes and got off of Gabriel's lap. "Shall we go?"

Gabriel stood and nodded. They headed for the door. Tomas offered Esmé his arm.

"You look ravishing," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Esmé replied, turning her head to lightly press her lips to his. She caught Vivian watching them and winked at her.

Vivian turned away quickly with a smile on her face. She loved seeing her mother happy. It had been too long. Gabriel noticed her expression and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently as they walked together.

The pack arrived at Matteo's home more or less at the same time. Matteo lived in an old-fashioned New England farmhouse. It was a massive, three floor house with a large wraparound porch and acres of land surrounding it. Vivian got out of Gabriel's truck – he had opted to leave the motorcycle at home – and stared up at the giant house. There were a lot of windows, most of which would face the moon when it rose. Since it was still late afternoon in the waning months of summer, the party was out behind the house.

"Some place," Ulf commented, coming up alongside her. Vivian agreed.

They were shortly joined by the rest of the Five: Finn, Gregory and Willem.

"So," Gregory asked, "what do we know about these guys?"

"Not much."

"Any females?" Finn asked, a crazed look in his eyes and a little too much bounce in his step.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Finn, do you ever think with anything besides your balls?"

"Well, Viv, not all of us have been able to bring along our fuck buddies when we moved."

Vivian punched Finn in the shoulder. He yelped in surprise and pain as the other three roared with laugher.

"Damn, girl," he exclaimed, clutching his shoulder.

"That's it, show him who's boss," Willem said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Matteo appeared on the porch.

"Glad you could make it," he said pleasantly.

Gabriel rushed up and shook his hand again. "My pack," he said, indicating the group behind him. Matteo nodded.

"Well, everyone's in back. C'mon."

"Hel-lo," Vivian heard Renata say. "He's cute."

"And you're married," her sister-in-law, Magda, giggled.

"So are you."

Vivian rolled her eyes.

They turned the corner of the house and were met with their first view of Matteo's pack. They were milling in small groups of two or three. There was throbbing dance music playing in the background, low enough not to interrupt conversation. Matteo's pack turned to see the new arrivals. There was a group of females standing off to the side who smiled flirtatiously at the Five.

"All right!" Finn, Gregory and Ulf shouted simultaneously when they saw their potential age-mates of the female gender. Willem hung his head in embarrassment at his friends' behavior and Vivian rolled her eyes. The females giggled at Willem's reaction.

A small, platinum-blonde female walked up to Willem and smiled prettily.

"I'm Bianca," she said, introducing herself.

"Willem," he mumbled shyly.

Finn snickered.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked Willem.

He met her eyes and smiled back tentatively. "Sure."

Bianca's smile widened. "Great."

She led him towards her group of friends and they headed off in another direction. Not wanting to be left out, Finn, Gregory and Ulf shot after them.

"Not going with them?" Gabriel asked, slipping arms possessively around Vivian's waist.

"Not just yet."

"There are some males already looking at you," he growled against her ear before moving to kiss her neck.

She smiled at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

Esmé had come up next to Vivian, holding Tomas's arm again. "It's a young pack," she remarked.

Matteo, who was nearby, heard her comment. "Unfortunately. We're mostly loners who decided to settle down. My only blood family is my mother, Irina. A lot of the others are loners or siblings who have left their packs for one reason or another."

The two packs began to mingle, the atmosphere relaxed and easy. Vivian noticed that a lot of the elders looked a little out of place and stuck together. Esmé had found Irina, an elegant-looking woman with the same piercing eyes as her son, and they were engrossed in a conversation.

Vivian had wandered among the younger ones and met some of the females. They warmed up to her more when they realized she wasn't after their males but the reception remained lukewarm when they realized she was Gabriel's mate.

So she returned to Gabriel, who spent time talking to Matteo. She liked Matteo. He reminded her of her father. He understood that effective leadership didn't always require violence. He was very cordial and spoke to her with respect.

"Is this your entire pack?" Gabriel asked him.

He nodded. "Pretty much."

Suddenly a dark-haired male larger than Matteo made his way over. He ignored Gabriel and directed his question to his leader.

"Where is Sylvie?" he demanded harshly.

Matteo remained unfazed and answered calmly.

"She's indisposed, Xander."

"You cater to her," the other male growled.

"We'll discuss this later. We have guests."

Xander's dark eyes quickly moved to Gabriel and Vivian before returning to Matteo.

"If and _when_ she comes out, tell her I need to speak with her. I'm leaving," he said stiffly. Then he turned and stalked away from them. Three other males were waiting for him. They fell into line behind him and followed him out. Vivian was strongly reminded of Rafe and the Five under his leadership.

"I apologize for Xander's behavior. Sylvie, his sister, hasn't been feeling well lately."

Vivian noticed the way he spoke about Xander's sister. There was a softness in his tone that spoke volumes about his feelings for her. She suspected that there was a relationship between them that was deeper than pack leader-pack member.

About an hour after Xander had left, the back door had opened and everyone's attention was focused on the door. A beautiful female appeared, descended the two porch steps and walked into the party. She had a fluid gait that exuded a grace unusual for even a werewolf. She wore a scarlet halter mini-dress over a pair of denim jeans and the flowing fabric swished around her, caressing her body.

Her thick, brown hair streamed out behind her, the soft curls twisting and twining around themselves as if alive. She had a long, lean build, like a dancer but was obviously well-endowed with full breasts and a tiny waist. A revered silence fell across Matteo's pack as she moved among them. Vivian's pack, she noticed, watched in awe of her.

She glanced at Gabriel and noticed that he, too, was watching this female with an appraising eye. Suddenly, it was if someone had spun the dial on a stereo's volume control. The conversations began again as everyone tore their attention away from the mysterious female.

Matteo's eyes, however, remained fixed on her. Vivian guessed that this was Sylvie.

"Excuse me," Matteo said and strode over to her.

They spoke quietly, Matteo lightly touching her hand, her cheek, tucking a wavy strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now," Vivian said with more bite than she wanted to.

Gabriel looked at her. "What?"

"I saw you staring at her."

He smiled and put his arm around her, drawing her close. "Don't be jealous," he said, his lips against her hair.

Matteo returned, leading the unnamed female, her slender hand tucked delicately in the crook of his arm. Vivian noticed that his body language was protective, as if he tried to shield this female from the world.

"This is Sylvie, Xander's sister," he told them. "And she's much more personable," he added, smiling warmly at her. She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes, which were an exquisite emerald green.

They exchanged pleasantries before Matteo and Gabriel began talking again. Sylvie remained silently at Matteo's side, staring blankly in front of her.

Vivian took this opportunity to study her more thoroughly. Close up, Sylvie was even more stunning. Looking at her hair, Vivian was struck by one thought, _blood and chocolate_. Sylvie's hair was a deep chocolate brown, with subtle red highlights the color of dried blood. Her almond-shaped eyes were framed by long, curled dark eyelashes. Her skin was a warm golden tan, as if she absorbed the light of the sun to take with her into the night.

_She must be a beautiful_ _loup-garou_, Vivian thought, _if she's this pretty as a human._

Sylvie came out of her daze and her intense eyes locked with Vivian's.

"Let's get a drink," she said softly, her voice sweetly musical.

Vivian nodded and followed Sylvie to the cooler. She grabbed two cans of Coke and offered one to Vivian.

"There's beer in here, too, if you don't want soda."

Vivian took the Coke. "This is fine."

They walked away from the general area and to the side of the house. There was another female holding court with some other females further ahead. She was a strawberry blonde with a round face and mean look about her mouth. She looked even meaner when she saw Sylvie approaching.

"I'm surprised you've decided to show your face after what happened," she snapped at Sylvie.

"No need to be hostile, Ophelia. I'm just passing through."

"Then keep walking, bitch."

Sylvie ignored her and led Vivian further away.

"She seems pleasant," Vivian said wryly as soon as they were out of earshot.

Sylvie smiled a bit. "Ophelia lives for controversy, even more if she's the one causing it."

They reached a tree with a low branch that provided a perfect seat at the end of the property. Sylvie sat and Vivian joined her.

"So...tell me about yourself," Sylvie said after a pause. "Where are you from?"

"We just moved from Maryland but we're from West Virginia."

They spoke of trivial things, making small conversation.

"And Gabriel's your mate?"

Vivian blushed a little. "Yes."

"First love?"

"Not quite."

"Care to share?"

"It's not important. He's a...well, he was..." Vivian struggled to find the words.

"Human?" Sylvie supplied.

Vivian looked at her, surprised. "Yeah."

"I could tell. I know the look a little too well myself," she said sadly.

Vivian looked at the other girl. There was something about her. When she smiled, it never quite reached her eyes. Her eyes looked...dead. Something clicked in Vivian's mind. Sylvie, for some reason, was heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian sat in her kitchen a week after the get-together. Her mother was half-hidden inside the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. It was a rare night in, considering that both were usually out and about with running the bed-and-breakfast or their respective significant others or simply avoiding the final bits of unpacking. Vivian had been spending a lot of time at Gabriel's to get away from putting her own house in order. Her room was unpacked and that's all she needed. However, the downside was that the kitchen remained in complete disarray and left little option for food.

"Babe, I don't think there's anything in here," Esmé's voice could be heard.

"When is there anything edible in there?"

"Hey, I cook." Esmé pulled her head out of the fridge and pretended to look affronted.

They looked at each other.

"You want to head to town for something?" Vivian suggested.

"Nah, it's too far and I don't really feel like heading out," her mother shook her head. "I'll cook something. Irina gave me some really cool-sounding recipes that I want to try."

Vivian smiled as she went to help her mother make dinner. It was _definitely_ a good idea to go to that party. Not only had Esmé hit it off with Irina right away but she knew that boys from the Five certainly approved as well. Willem had been hanging around with the female from the party, Bianca, and of course, she had friends. Vivian noticed that the Five were spending less and less time harassing her at home and were more likely to be found at Matteo's. Though this was a relief from when they used to dog her every step, she found that she missed them at times. However, most of the females, especially Ulf's new interest, Ursula, were friendly and it was nice to have other females her own age to socialize with.

"Sounds like you and Irina are getting to be pretty close," she commented once they were sitting down to eat.

Esmé shrugged. "Yeah. We're just a couple of old broads surrounded by all you cubs," she smirked at Vivian.

Vivian stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I noticed that you and that Sylvie seemed to get along, too. What's she like?"

"She's really nice."

"You seemed to have a lot in common. You were off together for most of the night," Esmé commented.

"Yeah," Vivian agreed quietly.

What she didn't tell her mother was exactly _what_ she and Sylvie had in common. Sylvie loved meat-boys. She understood Vivian's love for Aiden and her desire to reveal her true form to him better than anyone.

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"That pensive look you got for a second," Esmé said, pointing at Vivian with her fork. "Something wrong?"

"No."

Esmé didn't look convinced but changed the subject. "So where's Gabriel tonight?"

"With Matteo. I think they're checking out the Green Mountain National Forest or something."

Her mother seemed satisfied to continue the light dinner small talk. Vivian sighed inwardly. Esmé was too perceptive when she wanted to be and Vivian wasn't sure how well she would handle talking about Aiden. Talking with Sylvie about him had reopened old wounds that she had believed to be long healed. Yes, she had loved him and yes, she had cared enough to say goodbye to him before she moved, though it had been by letter. She couldn't bring herself to see him in person.

And now, talking about him again stirred old feelings in her. In retrospect, they weren't properly dealt with, considering the circumstances. Vivian reminded herself that she had truly changed his life and not for the better. The poor boy was probably scarred for life, the trauma of the experience transforming the slightest of shadows into menacing monsters forever. There was absolutely no chance of any kind of affection between them. She knew that. Besides, she loved Gabriel. She loved him completely…didn't she?

"That was amazing," Gabriel said, tucking his arm behind his head and stretched out languidly.

He and Vivian were in his bed later that night. Vivian pulled the sheet up over them and covered herself. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Good," she quipped, settling on her back beside him and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"That was better than good," Gabriel commented, a satisfied smirk on his face. He rolled over onto his side, propping his head on his hand.

Vivian turned her head to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"Look at that shit-eating grin of your face," she sighed dramatically.

"What? You put it there."

"Shut up." Vivian playfully smacking his chest. He caught her hand and kissed it. He studied her face intently over her hand.

"What?" she asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Nothing really. Is everything all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not that I'm complaining but you seemed more…I don't know…adventurous tonight."

"And that's a problem?" Vivian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Just different."

"Well, maybe I just really missed you tonight," she said, her voice becoming husky.

"That's what I'm hoping but I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what?"

"It's just that the last time you were like this, you had written a letter to that meat-boy and were feeling a little guilty."

Vivian felt a tiny tinge of panic. It wasn't that she had feelings for Aiden anymore; she just happened to be thinking of him more than usual and that was because of Sylvie.

"Vivian," Gabriel's voice was soft and reassuring. "You can talk to me if something's up. You know that."

"Nothing's up. I promise," she replied, grabbing his head and bringing his lips to hers in a fervent kiss. Gabriel growled deep into his throat and deepened the kiss. His arm crept around his waist, pulling her against him and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him.

Vivian giggled as she found herself mostly on top of him, flush against his broad chest.

"Maybe I've been distracted because you've been spending _so_ much time with Matteo. I was starting to get a little jealous," she said teasingly. She giggled again at the face Gabriel made.

"Oh, is that it? I'll show you that you have _nothing_ to worry about concerning Matteo," Gabriel growled.

He kissed her lips lightly before moving to her neck. In moments, her giggled had subsided into sensual moans.

After last night, Vivian was sure she could put her worries to rest. She loved Gabriel and she understood what he had been saying from the beginning. It wasn't possible for their kind to love humans. Not entirely; not in the way that two loup-garoux could love each other. Love, true love, substantial love, unconditional love, resided within the packs. She understood that now. It was so clear.

She smiled at little, looking in the mirror, at the love marks on her neck and along her collarbone. Evidently, Gabriel's feelings were clear, too. She sighed, knowing that there wasn't much that could be done to hide them so she settled for a regular T-shirt and left her thick hair down. She wasn't embarrassed by the marks but she didn't need the whole world to be privy to her love life.

She glanced outside her window. The sky was beginning to pinken faintly, the sun beginning its descent towards the horizon. It wasn't going to be a full moon tonight; almost, but not quite. She was itching for it, knowing that she and Gabriel would be taking full advantage of it in their wolf forms and smiled to herself at the thought.

'_When did I get so horny?'_ she thought to herself as she left her room and headed downstairs.

Her mother wasn't home, presumably with Tomas so Vivian left a short note on the kitchen table saying she'd be with Sylvie and would be home later.

She glanced at her car parked alongside the house but decided to walk. Matteo's house was a little over a mile away – a distance she could cover easily. Besides, the weather was simply too nice to pass up a stroll outdoors.

When she arrived at Matteo's house, an unfamiliar female with pin-straight chestnut brown hair had invited her in. This female had the most unusual eyes: her left eye was a startling sky blue while her right eye was brown. She didn't say much, just showed Vivian into the living room and disappeared, presumably to get Sylvie.

From the outside, Matteo's old farmhouse looked big but 'big' was an understatement when it came to the interior. The foyer had a high vaulted ceiling and beautiful hardwood floors. Vivian only glimpsed the other cavernous rooms as she walked from the foyer into the living room. She sat on a large maroon recliner and surveyed the room, noticing that it had the look and feel of a college common room, which was probably explained by the fact that he pack was mostly in their twenties. The large room housed a thoroughly broken-in living room furniture set, an adequate entertainment system and a pool table tucked neatly in the far corner of the room.

A slender female with chestnut hair walked into the living room again and looked a bit startled when she saw Vivian sitting there.

"Oh, hello," she said, smiling broadly.

"Hi," Vivian said warily. '_Didn't I just see her a few minutes ago?'_

"Waiting for Sylvie?"

"Yeah." Vivian noticed that the female's eyes were different. Her left eye was brown while her right eye was blue.

"Does she know you're here?"

"Of course she does. I just told her," came a voice from behind Vivian. She turned to see the mirror image of the girl in front of her, and presumably, the one who let her in.

'_This is too weird,' _Vivian thought, looking between the two.

"So you're –"

"Twins," the two girls said at the same time.

"Right," Vivian said. _'Definitely weird.'_

"I'm Gabrielle," said the first female.

"And I'm Giselle," said the others.

"And we're leaving," came a voice from stairs. Vivian was relieved to see Sylvie floating down the stairs. "You can stop spying on Vivian now."

The twins looked a little uncomfortable and Vivian suspected that if they were in their wolf forms, they would have had their tails between their legs. They left the living room and Sylvie rolled her emerald eyes.

"Ophelia's henchmen. And dumb as anything."

Vivian smiled.

"They're really little more than glorified tape recorders. It's as if they share a brain and there isn't enough for one."

"At least there's that as consolation," Vivian offered.

Sylvie shrugged. "You'd think so but they're _just_ smart enough to follow me and make my life miserable. I feel like I live under a microscope here."

Vivian was silent. She could relate on some level, being the only female of her age mates made her the object of scrutiny among the Five. However, she had a feeling that this was only a fraction of what Sylvie experienced.

Vivian and Sylvie didn't feel like heading into town. They knew that the others from their packs would be there but it just wasn't worth the effort. Instead, they opted to walk around the expansive property behind Matteo's house. The night was warm and the moon welcoming; it was just too nice a night to pass up.

They walked across the moonlit fields, completely alone except for the occasional rustling of a nocturnal animal skittering away from them through the undergrowth. A light breeze whispered across the field, lifting Vivian's hair gently. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the moonlight on her skin. She was itching to change into her werewolf from, longing to soak up the night. She glanced at Sylvie and saw that the other girl had no intention of indulging in the pleasures of the moon.

In fact, the more Vivian studied her from, the more Sylvie looked…well, _human_. She seemed to prefer her human form to her wolf one. Watching the wind dance in and amongst Sylvie's curls, Vivian was again struck with the notion that she must be a beautiful werewolf, given how beautiful she was in her human form. So why would she appear to resent that form, her gift from the moon?

"It's not that I don't like being werewolf," Sylvie replied when Vivian asked. "I don't even prefer my human form over it. Sometimes, I just find it easier being this way."

"What do you mean, easier?" Vivian asked, thinking of how hard it was for her to keep her other form a secret from Aiden.

Sylvie shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just…easier."

Vivian shook her head. "I don't get it. You can't possibly find love with a human the way you would with one of our kind."

The other girl looked at her with a wry, knowing look and Vivian suddenly realized how much she sounded like Esmé and the others when she was seeing Aiden. She smiled guiltily.

"Wow. I sounded like my mother just then. Guess I'm seeing both sides now."

Sylvie nodded but said nothing else.

"When I showed Aiden my other form," Vivian's voice broke off as she recalled the horror in his eyes, the unadulterated fear in his body, how he cowered away from her. "It was awful."

She shook her head, willing the image out of her mind.

"I've revealed my wolf form to a human before," Sylvie said quietly.

Vivian turned sharply to look at her. "Really? What happened?"

There was a hollow look in those emerald eyes. Vivian sensed she was approaching the root of Sylvie's sadness.

"He wanted to become one of us."

Vivian's eyes widened. Questions raced through her mind – What happened? How did he accept her? Did the transformation work? Where was he now?

Sylvie's entire form seemed to crumple from within, making Vivian feel a little uncomfortable. The other girl's vulnerability seemed too intimate to be privy to. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"His name was Lucas…" Sylvie began, her voice dull to force out the pain. She told Vivian about this boy, this Lucas, who loved a girl so completely that he accepted her wolf form. She felt her heart twinge as she listened to the commitment, how Lucas lost his life after she had bitten him.

"His body couldn't take it. His bones…they shattered. They couldn't reform like ours…"

The source of the sadness in Sylvie's eyes became immediately apparent to Vivian. She had experienced an unconditional love and had it snatched cruelly away from her by her own wolf jaws.

"I can love in both forms but they cannot," Sylvie said solemnly. "Humans do not easily become wolf. That's why it's easier for me to be human."


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian sat snuggled under Gabriel's arm. She leaned back, his solid chest pressing against her back. Gabriel conversed with Ilan, a male age-mate from Matteo's group, who sat on his other side. Gregory and Willem sat across the table from them with Bianca sitting between Willem and Finn. Ulf sat at the head of the table, next to Ursula, a petite raven-haired female and friend of Bianca's, who sat beside Ilan. Even Sylvie agreed to join them. She pulled up a chair and sat at the end of their table, next to Vivian.

It was a rare outing into town with some of the others and Vivian was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. The small eatery was a popular hangout for the young locals, therefore providing sufficient cover for their group. Being a week night, however, the small restaurant was nearly empty except for a few older regulars who were completely absorbed in a sports game playing on the TV above the bar. It was shaping up to be a quiet evening in town followed by a much-needed run under the nearly full moon. Even though they lived in a remote enough location, far removed from the town, Gabriel still stressed the use of extreme caution when taking on their wolf forms. So, at the moment, they were just killing time until it was late enough to change forms safely.

Vivian smiled as she watched Ulf and Ursula, sitting across from her. Ursula was a friend of Bianca's and introduced to Ulf through her. They had hit it off immediately and Vivian found that she couldn't be happier for her friends. Right now, they seemed to be completely engrossed in each other, with little nips and kisses, as they occupied the corner of the table, their heads together and closed off towards the rest of the group.

Sylvie silently watched the amorous couple as well, a wistfulness evident in her sad eyes. Vivian had been surprised when the mysterious female agreed to join them. According to the rest of her pack, she was very rarely seen, coming and going at odd, unpredictable hours. But nevertheless, she had spent the entire outing in their company, looking stunning in a midnight blue shirtdress, accentuating her tiny waist with a thick black belt. However, despite this gesture of normalcy, Vivian did sense an uneasiness coming from the female. She knew it didn't go unnoticed by their companions from Matteo's pack either. Bianca, for example, kept Sylvie in her peripheral vision at all times, discreetly watching her closely.

"I envy what you have," Sylvie said quietly to Vivian after an extended silence.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

Sylvie emerald eyes flicked towards Gabriel, then Ulf and Ursula.

"You _can_ have that," Vivian insisted. "What about Matteo?"

Sylvie shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder, the chocolate curls twining and writhing before settling against her back. Despite Sylvie's exposé of her past, she still remained an enigma. Yes, she had had her heart broken by the death of her human lover, but was it so debilitating that she couldn't move on? Instead of answering, however, she fell into a pensive silence which revealed more than any spoken words.

"You know how he feels about you." Vivian added, thinking back to a time when she had once tried to resist Gabriel's pursuit of her. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I love Matteo. He knows that. I guess, I'm just not ready…" She broke off and stared at the table.

Vivian felt compelled to do say something in comfort but was effectively interrupted by Finn smacking his head dramatically against the table and groaned. All conversations suddenly stopped at once as everyone at the table turned to stare at Finn, facedown on the table.

"What the hell?" Vivian exclaimed, breaking the stunned silence

"Don't tell me you don't find these two nauseating!" he sneered, picking up his head and using it to indicate Ulf and Ursula.

"And how are we annoying you?" Ulf asked, clearly irritated at being interrupted.

"Can't you go out to the woods or something?"

"Go fuck yourself," Ulf retorted.

"'Cause he can't get anyone else to do it!" Gregory quipped suddenly, a victorious grin on his face.

Most of the group roared with laughter at Finn's expense and Ulf high-fived Gregory. Gabriel smirked, trying valiantly not to laugh and maintain a modicum of maturity without much success.

"Ha ha," Finn growled. "You wanna take it outside?!" he stood up quickly, chair shooting out behind him with a shuddering scrape, his arms flung out in a challenging gesture. He tried to get around Willem , who had stood up to keep him away from Ulf.

"Okay, okay," Gabriel said, reaching across the table and yanking Finn back by the tail of his shirt. "I think we _all _should take it outside. We just moved here; we don't need to get kicked out.

Finn resisted Gabriel for a second before conceding. His entire frame seemed to slump but his eyes still smoldered at Ulf, who decided to ignore him. Apparently, Ursula was more interesting than a fight with Finn.

Sylvie glanced at the wall clock and stood up. "I'm gonna go now. Bye everyone."

She turned and was gone.

Ilan watched her and shook his head. "She's a mystery. No one knows where she goes, but we have an idea."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It's not good."

Bianca and Ursula looked uncomfortable at Ilan's solemn reply. There was an uneasy silence.

"Let's get going. The moon's almost full. We should enjoy it," Gabriel said and the rest of the group stood up. He took Vivian's hand and they headed for the exit. As they approached the door, it opened and Xander's massive dark form filled the frame. A sandy-haired female was tucked under his arm, her gray eyes sizing up Vivian.

Vivian recognized Ophelia in the group with the rest of Xander's cronies. Again, she was struck with a strong memory of Rafe.

"Xander," Gabriel said coolly.

"Gabriel," Xander nodded once in curt acknowledgment.

Xander stepped aside, bringing his mate, Kyerstin, with him. The other three males, Darius, Cato, and Lysander, stepped to the other side, leaving a path to walk through between them. Vivian saw that Ophelia hesitated before stepping aside next to Xander. The strawberry-blonde's eyes narrowed in disgust as she eyed the group behind Gabriel.

"Nice to see where your loyalties lie," she spat after the three members of her pack who followed Gabriel out of the eatery.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ilan snapped, whipping around. He towered over her in a threatening stance, almost nose to nose. "Keep your comments to yourself unless you can back them up, bitch."

"Whoa, stand down," Xander said warningly, pushing Ilan back. "Keep in mind where your place is."

Ilan glared. "You're not leader, Xander. _You _mind _your_ place."

"Better watch that tone. Gabriel won't always be around to fight your battles," Xander said sharply. He glanced towards Gabriel, who had stopped a short distance away. "It might get you in trouble someday."

Ilan said nothing. Vivian noticed that Darius and Cato had moved in closer, boxing in the smaller male. Lysander even had the audacity to crack his knuckles for show. Ilan's eyes flicked to each male in front of him. He knew that there was no way he could get the last word in this time. Instead, he pushed past the massive Darius without another word, clearly seething.

Once they were aware from Xander's group, Vivian shook her head in disbelief. "This is getting way too tense for me. How much longer can it possibly go on?"

Gabriel released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He chuckled darkly but Vivian could feel the tension in his body. He held her hand in a vice until they had passed by Xander and didn't completely relax until they were out of sight of the eatery.

Sylvie entered the house quietly. She shut and locked the door. The almost full moon bathed half the living room in a pale glow and illuminated her path to the stairs.

"Hello, Sylvie," a voice said. Sylvie looked in the direction of an armchair by the fireplace, hidden in the shadows. "Fruitful evening?"

She sighed, immediately recognizing the disembodied voice.

"I couldn't help but notice that you weren't with Gabriel, like those other traitors tonight."

"I'm not discussing this with you, Xander," she snapped.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the dark. They rose and her brother, tall and menacing, stepped into the light.

"You reek of human, Sylvie," Xander growled.

Sylvie rolled her eyes and ran an agitated hand through her silken hair. It was mussed a little more than usual. Xander crossed the room and stood before his sister. He tugged on a loose strand, twirling it around his finger, mocking her.

"I'm not discussing this with _you_," she repeated firmly.

"No need." He sniffed the air. "The smell of sex says a lot more than you are willing to."

He gave the strand of hair a vicious yank. Sylvie glared at him.

"How long before you tell _this_ one about us, dear sister?"

"It's not like that," she retorted.

"Oh really?" Xander's tone was sarcastic. "Just a one-night fuck, then?"

Sylvie clenched her teeth and refused to answer, staring at her brother defiantly. He shook his head as if at a loss for words. He leaned in close until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"What is it with you? Why do you crave the weakness of humans? Is there no one in your own pack who can satisfy your _delicate_ palette?"

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so invested in my sex life," Sylvie spat.

"Believe me, there's nothing interesting about it except you unnatural penchant for weakness. But then again," he pulled back, a malicious look on his face. "It explains a lot. Your attraction to Matteo, for instance."

"He's more of a leader than you'll ever be," she hissed.

"We'll see about that. He's more of a _man_ than I am, too." Xander said sharply before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

"This has gone on long enough! She will be our demise if we allow this to continue!" Ophelia announced, standing on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The others in the pack sat around her. The feelings in the circle were mixed. Some were uncomfortable that Ophelia was filibustering and Matteo was nowhere to be seen. Xander was sitting too comfortably in Matteo's usual armchair.

"I demand satisfaction! I demand blood!" Ophelia crowed. "Who's with me?"

Xander smirked, his arms crossed as he lounged in the armchair, his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He seemed perfectly content to let Ophelia run off at the mouth.

"Whose blood are you demanding, Ophelia?" Matteo's calm voice cut through the chaotic murmurings of the pack.

Xander's smirk flickered. He took his feet off the table and sat up.

"What's going on, Ophelia? Did I miss the memo for a pack meeting, because I don't remember calling one?"

Ophelia quieted, looking slightly sheepish at being caught standing on the coffee table. She stepped off without a word, taking her seat on the arm of Xander's chair. Matteo walked into the group, looking each one full in the face. Gabriella and Gisela looked away.

"Is there a problem here?"

"I think the problem here is Ophelia. She's been doing nothing but perpetuating rumors against Sylvie!" Bianca told Matteo as she glared at Ophelia.

"Quiet, traitor!" Ophelia snapped from the safety of Xander's side. "You're not much better than Sylvie, fraternizing with that scum, Willem, from Gabriel's."

Bianca fell silent but her eyes smoldered, her pretty face no longer sweet.

"If we should demand any blood as punishment, it should be Ophelia's for slander!" Ilan spoke up, looking imploring at Matteo. "We all know how jealous she is of Sylvie, why encourage her juvenile behavior?"

But Matteo shook his head. "We are a family. There will be no spilling of blood."

"If we _are_ what you say, a family, then we should do what is in the best _interest_ of the family. And that means protecting the clan from humans," Xander growled, standing up.

"I agree," Matteo said diplomatically, facing the other male. "What do you propose we do?"

"Sylvie needs to be stopped. How many more chances are we willing to take before it's too late?"  
"So you're proposing we kill her?"

"If that's what it comes down to, then yes," Xander said, his eyes cold. "She doesn't learn because you let her get away with everything!"

"It sounds like you've been speaking too much with Ophelia."

"Despite her incessant ramblings, she down have a point," Xander said wryly. Ophelia scowled at him behind his back.

"And how does the rest of the pack feel?" Matteo asked as the group became even quiet, some shifting uncomfortably.

Ophelia opened her mouth to speak but Matteo held up a hand to silence her. "I know _your_ position on the matter," he said sternly. "Let others in the pack speak for once."

The female closed her mouth, lips pressed together in a thin line. Rebuked by both of the dominant males in the pack, she could do nothing to retaliate other than sulk silently. There was a smattering of concealed laughter from some in the group at having witnessed Ophelia being put in her place.

"Why don't we discuss this with Sylvie?" Irina spoke up from her place in the corner. "It's not fair that this is gong on without Sylvie here to defend herself."

"Where _is_ Sylvie?" Matteo asked, glancing around. Everyone looked blankly among themselves, looking around for the elusive female in question. Matteo caught the eye of Bianca and Ursula, both of whom shrugged. Even her friends didn't know where she was.

"We know," Gabriella and Gisela announced in unison. All eyes were suddenly on them and they seemed to relish the morbid spotlight.

"She's gone to meet a boy," Gabriella purred, an malicious tint in her voice..

"A _human _boy," Gisela added salaciously.

Xander turned, her face victorious. "See? She still goes. What do you intend to do about it?"

"I will speak with her when she returns."

"As if that has ever made a difference," Ophelia spat.

"There is no need for violence," Matteo said calmly.

"Well, I think there is," Xander stepped closer to Matteo. "I think it's time for a little change in protocol. You're just too weak for the leadership role. It requires someone who can command respect from everyone. You let one wayward female control you. That's no leader!"

"You don't want to do this, Xander."

"Oh, I do. I challenge you, Matteo, for the position of leader of the pack."

Matteo was silent for a moment. The air in the room filled with thick tension. It almost seemed as if he would not answer. He knew as well as anyone that this challenge was a long time coming. Xander had been stewing on it, only now had he found his outlet. The only question remiaing was when it would take place. Finally…

"I accept."

At Matteo's words, the pack broke out in riotous noise, making it impossible to distinguish what anyone was saying amidst the howling. Only Irina, from her place in the corner, was silent. As cheers and jeers were exchanged on both sides, she watched her son turn and walk out of the room, otherwise unnoticed. She closed her eyes and hung her head.

* * *

Vivian thought she head a knock on the front door. It was so faint that she almost didn't hear it. She glanced up at Gabriel to see if he had heard anything. Apparently he had. He withdrew his arm from around her shoulders and walked to the door.

The moon was hidden by the overcast clouds that night so only the faint silhouette of a figure was visible. Vivian peered over the back of the couch, trying to decipher any distinguishing features. Gabriel spoke quietly to the figure and a moment later, it entered, standing just far enough inside from him to shut the door. The dim lighting of the room revealed the mystery guest to be Irina.

She seemed distracted. She wouldn't sit, as if she didn't intend to stay long. She relayed to Gabriel the events that happened only hours before: how Xander challenged Matteo to a fight for pack leader. Vivian felt sick as she recalled the free-for-all that resulted in Gabriel becoming the leader of her own pack.

"I understand the laws that dictate the procedures for this type of battle. Believe me, I am old enough to have seen many of them and fully understand its consequences. Do not think that I am asking you to interfere on Matteo's behalf," she said to Gabriel. "I don't agree with the situation but Matteo has accepted the challenge and his word is binding. However, others may not be as honorable as my son."

Vivian's heart clenched at the sight of the forlorn female before her. She heard the underlying meaning in her words and felt her helplessness.

"As his mother I am, naturally, worried about my son. But, Xander has, in the past, proven to be…" she paused, as if searching for a delicate way to word the indictment. "…less than upstanding. I fear that this will not be a fair fight."

Gabriel looked resolute. "What do you want me to do?"

Irina smiled at him sadly but there was sincere gratitude in her eyes.

"Be there."

Gabriel nodded. "I promise that I'll do whatever I can to ensure a fair fight."

"Thank you," Irina whispered.

* * *

Green Mountain National Forest was bathed in an eerie silvery glow. The green foliage of the trees shone in the moonlight, making the shadows darker and deeper. The woods were quiet, despite the warmth of the night, the stillness stifling. A large clearing was devoid of movement…until the shadows stepped into life.

From all sides of the clearing, figures stepped out into the moonlight. Some were snarling, smirks sitting a little too comfortable on their faces; other's faces were grim, as if fearfully expecting the worst.

Xander sauntered into the center of the circle and most of the pack went wild. He raised his arms, reveling in the cheers like a victorious gladiator. With a flourish, he tore off his shirt, and the females in the crowd were whipped into frenzy, their voices climbing an octave higher than the rest of the pack.

"Where is Matteo?" Xander asked, pretending to look around for his opponent.

"I'm here, Xander," Matteo stepped into the circle. "I'd say keep your shirt on, but I see I'm already too late for that," he said dryly, indicating Xander's bare chest as he began to unbutton his own shirt.

Gabriel, followed closely by Vivian, moved carefully among a clump of Matteo's supporters.

"You shouldn't have come with me. You shouldn't be here," Gabriel said quietly without looking at her.

"Well, I think so," she retorted, coming up alongside him. "You didn't honestly think that you were coming here alone tonight, did you?"

He glanced at her with a wry glint in his eye but said nothing as he stopped by Ilan. The other male turned slightly and acknowledged him, smiling grimly.

"Intruders!" Cato yelled from across the clearing. He pointed directly at Gabriel.

"What do you want?" Darius sneered. "This is a private matter that doesn't involve you."

"I'm here for the same reason that you are, to make sure the right male is named pack leader," Gabriel answered calmly.

"You're gonna fight?" Ilan asked, sounding a little surprised.

Gabriel shook his head. "Just making sure that it's _only_ Matteo and Xander who are the ones fighting."

Ilan looked unconvinced but said nothing. Vivian knew that the other male didn't say anything because that was exactly the same reason why he was there as well.

Both Matteo and Xander stood in the center of the clearing, facing each other, ready to fight. Face to face, it was painfully obvious that Xander was significantly larger and more muscular than Matteo. Vivian knew that size was an advantage that Xander would have over his opponent. She tried to counter the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach with the hope that Matteo would have anticipated this potential liability and wouldn't be foolish enough to come unprepared.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander rushed towards Matteo with the force of a raging bull. The smaller male barely got out of the way as Xander's momentum carried him into the crowd on the other side of the clearing, causing some of them to scatter to avoid being hit. He was on his feet and about-faced almost immediately. The rest of the spectators, some of which were in various stages of change, became even more raucous. For those who were interested in the blood sport aspect of a leader battle, this was shaping to be a great fight.

Matteo's speed proved to be his greatest asset against Xander. As Vivian noticed before, his size was a liability against his opponent's bulk. However, he seemed to have planned on that and managed to stay out of reach of Xander's snapping jaws.

He leapt and hopped, often twisting in mid-air to keep his back from being exposed to Xander. He dodged and parried, darting in and out, landing a well-place bite to Xander's side.

Frustrated, Xander roared and the crowd grew even louder. As Matteo danced away from Xander, he failed to notice Cato, who had changed into his wolf form, slink in behind him, ready to pounce.

"No!" Vivian cried, her voice mingling with the cry of someone else. She glanced across the clearing to see a horror-stricken Sylvie.

However, Vivian was not the only one to see the bout of foul play. Before the word was even out of her mouth, Gabriel had changed partway and was roughly dragging Cato back by the scruff of his neck.

"Fair fight!" Gabriel growled.

Unfortunately, it was enough of a distraction. Matteo's attention was broken and in that brief instant, Xander launched himself into his opponent's leg. His jaws met flesh and he instantly twisted the leg back and out. There was a sickening crunch that mingled with Matteo's howl of pain. His back leg being yanked out from underneath him, Matteo lost his balance and tumbled forward onto his chest. Xander dragged him backwards through the dirt by his broken leg as Matteo struggled helplessly, flailing from side to side as he tried vainly to regain his footing.

The look on Xander's face was one of ferocious malice. His eyes glowed red and had a crazed look to them. With an awful roar, he swung Matteo like a hammer thrower. The smaller male flew through the air across the clearing and hit a tree. He tumbled the length of the tree to the ground and immediately rolled to his feet, his broken leg dangling awkwardly.

Xander advanced, seeming victorious. Matteo was motionless for a moment before feinting left and going right. His speed carried him out of danger moment to moment but Xander kept coming. Desperate, Matteo's left front paw caught a small rock in the sandy dirt. A quick flick and he sent the projectile with a small cloud of dust back at his opponent. The rock struck him in the cheek, just below his eye, making a dull thunk as it collided with his cheekbone. The dust in his face caused him to stop his advance, shaking his head furiously to clear his eyes.

Kyerstin shrieked with outrage, as boos were heard from around the clearing at Matteo's action. Vivian knew they felt it was a cheap shot but in all honestly, wasn't having one of your cronies shanghai your opponent from behind a cheap shot, too?

Matteo launched himself, slightly off his mark due to his mangled leg. But his aim was still true enough. He fastened onto the side of Xander's ruff, twisting as he fell to drag the larger male down. Xander staggered to one side, not down completely, but Matteo was faster and managed to straddle his opponent. He now had the upper hand in the battle. Xander's legs scrabbled against the ground but were of no use; Matteo had enough leverage to keep him down. Matteo kept one paw pressed against Xander's windpipe, choking the oxygen out little by little, the other paw on his cheek, forcing his head to the dirt. Xander's eyes flashed angrily up at his opponent, furious at his helpless position.

Matteo leaned close to Xander's head, his jaw readjusting slightly to accommodate speech. He spoke into his ear but loudly enough for those watching to hear every word.

"Stand down!" he said, his voice one of deadly calm.

"Never!" Xander roared, lifting his head a few inches off the ground. "I will _never_ yield to you."

"There is no need for a death tonight!" Matteo shot back, slamming Xander's head back into the ground with both paws. "We are a family."

"We are _NOT_ a family. I will never live under you," Xander declared but did not try to escape again. He still bared his teeth but no longer growled.

"Then leave."

Matteo stared into Xander's eyes. No one seemed to breathe as Matteo slowly eased off the other wolf. Matteo backed up, never taking his eyes of the defeated male. Xander gathered his legs up under him and rose slowly. He faced Matteo and growled low in his throat, his appearance even more gruesome as it transformed partway back in order to speak.  
"I would rather leave than stay here with all of you fools."

He turned stiffly and stalked out of the clearing. Kyerstin immediately broke away from the crowd and followed him, carrying his abandoned clothes pressed against her chest. But Matteo was not yet finished.

"Take your dissenters with you; they are _your_ responsibility now. I will no longer provide refuge for those who harbor ill will towards their own pack members. Anyone else who feels the same as Xander, leave now!"

Xander turned, concealing all but a hint of shock at Matteo's tone.

Indecision filled the air as pack members, stunned by what had just happened, tried to wrap their minds around the ultimatum and make a decision. The battle lines were drawn; it was time to pick sides. Shuffling and nervous moving ensued as several of Xander's "followers" hesitated before breaking rank to go with him. Darius and Lysander pushed others out of the way to flank their fallen leader. Cato, who had before been so eager to cheat for Xander, now paused, glancing nervously between Matteo and the rest of the pack and Xander's retreating form. Xander turned and saw that Cato had not followed.

"Cato!" he snapped and the wayward male jumped and skittered into his place. Still in his wolf form, his tail was tucked so far between his legs, it pressed against the underside of his belly, clearly embarrassed.

Xander led a small subset of main group out of the clearing, the beginnings of his own pack. As he passed her, his eyes met and held Ophelia's. She stared back at him, unblinking, before she turned her head away from him with an affronted sniff. She would not join him. Despite all her gusto, all her supposed adoration and admiration, she would stay with the pack. Safety was no longer with him. The social hierarchy had shifted and now safety with the pack; she would not follow him. Disgusted by her unfaithfulness but unperturbed, Xander continued past her without a word. The rest filed past her, ignoring the traitor from their midst.

Xander saw his sister standing at the very edge of the crowd. As he passed her, he growled viciously and snapped his powerful jaws at her bare hand, his razor-sharp teeth grazing the skin.

Sylvie didn't flinch nor did she meet his eyes. Her emerald gaze was fixated on Matteo, who remained motionless in the center of the clearing, flanks heaving as he watched the departure of his opponent.

She withstood the poisoned looks of her former pack members as they moved past her. Kyerstin's face was contorted into one of utmost revulsion but she said nothing as she passed.

After all trace of Xander had left he clearing, Sylvie continued to look at Matteo. He faced her in his fur, the look of restrained pain on his face serving as his punishment to her for her disobedience. His eyes were no longer red with rage nor did they glow the yellow-green of his wolf form. Instead, they were the piercing sapphire blue of his human form. His human eyes sought hers, conveying the pain of what transpired on this night.

Sylvie opened her mouth as if to speak, the barest hint of a whimper staring in her throat. If Vivian had not heard it with her own ears, she wouldn't have believed that sound came from Sylvie; it was the first remotely loup-garou action she had displayed. She moved every so slightly, almost like she was taking a step towards him. But Matteo abruptly broke eye contact and turned his tail towards her. He limped heavily out of the clearing as the rest of his pack parted like the Red Sea, silent as the moon above. He began to exchange his fur for skin, bit by bit: fur receded, limbs shrank, spine straightened, until a man, not a wolf, had reached the edge of the trees. His limp was more pronounced now that he stood on two legs. He walked slowly into the shadows without a backwards glance, his frame erect and regal. But there was no pleasure in his posture, no indication that he was the victor. Instead, he looked like a man who had lost everything.

But Vivian's heart clenched sympathetically at the sight of the forlorn female. She recognized that look of unadulterated anguish - she herself had worn that look once before. Sylvie stared after Matteo, a long-suffering ache gathering in her chest. A suffocating sob rose in her throat.

The pack filed past her silently. No one looked at her as they headed for home. Instead, they moved around her like a river parting around a rock. Sylvie sank to the ground on her knees as the last of her pack moved past. Her face was hidden in her hands as she rocked forward, her forehead touching the dirt. Her chocolate hair spilled silkily over her shoulders and lay motionless on the ground, a limp curtain concealing her from the moon. She sobbed silently, her shuddering shoulders the only indication of the utter despair that wracked her body.

Gabriel put his hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"We should leave," he murmured against her hair. Vivian turned her head to see his face but his expression was unreadable. His ice-blue eyes revealed he neither condoned nor condemned what had just transpired. He merely knew that they did not belong there.  
Vivian nodded ever so slightly, a lump mysteriously lodged in her throat. She couldn't bear to look at Sylvie, broken on the ground, but she couldn't look away.

Gabriel took her home. They were silent the entire way. He walked her up to the porch and they stood facing each other in front of her front door. It would have been delightfully awkward, like an adolescent couple on their first date, if they hadn't been so somber. Vivian stepped closer to Gabriel, closing the gap between them. She put her hand on his chest to steady herself as she reached up to kiss him goodnight. His arms shot out and wrapped around her, crushing her against his body as he kissed her fiercely. It was abrupt and rough and unpredicted. He deluged her senses with a frantic desperation, filled her with himself completely. Before Vivian could really comprehend it, Gabriel abruptly broke the kiss and was pulling back. Desire still glittered in his icy-blue eyes but his face was etched in seriousness. He his head, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. Both were panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss, their breaths mingling.

"I love you," he said in a low voice.

Vivian's arms wound up around his neck and she threaded her fingers into his thick hair. 

"I know you do," she whispered, lifting her head to place her lips at his temple.

They held each other in that embrace for a while before Gabriel kissed her once more, this time tenderly and left. After he had left, Vivian stood leaning her back against the front door, hugging her arms around herself. She knew what Gabriel had been thinking; Sylvie's ambiguity concerning her relationship with Matteo had caused a schism within their own family. Though he needn't have worried about it, Gabriel was ensuring the same would not happen to them.

That night, when as Vivian was crawling into bed, she heard a plaintive howl tear into the night. It was so mournful, it seemed it could shatter the hardest of hearts. Vivian own heart felt as if it were breaking into a million little pieces and she blinked her eyes quickly to fend off the prickle of tears. It was a foreign voice, one she had not heard before, but Vivian knew who it was all the same. It was unfamiliar but unmistakable.


	6. Chapter 6

Matteo stood in his room, his back to the door as he faced the moonlit property outside his large bedroom window. It had been a long, painful night of nursing his injuries, but his leg didn't hurt nearly as much as his heart did. With Xander gone, it would be easier to keep the peace but he didn't like exiling his own pack members. It felt wrong to him, as if he should have been able to assert his authority without it boiling down into a one-on-one power struggle. He sighed wearily. And then there was Sylvie. So much of what had happened revolved around her, it was impossible _not_ to think about her.

His acute hearing picked up quiet footsteps on the floor just outside his door. He knew those footsteps.

"Hello, Sylvie," he said quietly without turning around.

Sylvie entered without a word, shutting the door carefully behind her. She stood by the door, as far away as possible from the other form in the room. Glancing at Matteo's large bed, a light blush crept up to her cheeks as she recalled the last time she was there. At least two years. Maybe more. Had it really been that long? For a fleeting moment, she was reminded of the passionate embrace, the kisses, tender caresses…and yet they had not mated. It was an easier time then, when their relationship didn't need to be defined as being mates or not. She looked away. How had things gotten so out of control?

Matteo noticed that she wasn't going to speak first. He sighed and turned around. His heart clenched at the sight of her. She looked beautiful, as always, but so sad. Her heartbreak was written all over her face, as was guilt. He crossed the room, limping, and stood silently before her. Sylvie refused to meet his eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Sylvie," he whispered, taking her hands gently in his.

She looked up, her emerald eyes brimming with tears. Her lower lip quivered as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Matteo released one of her hands to cup her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"For what?" he asked, knowing there seemed to be a million things she could be apologizing for.

"For everything. For Xander. I don't know. But I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Matteo now held her head in his hands. He kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault. It was Xander's decision to challenge me and Xander's decision to leave."

"But he fought you over me."

Matteo was silent and Sylvie knew she was right. Xander had been lobbying for the position of pack leader for a while and she was last straw. She knew it was because Matteo did not punish her, as Xander and Ophelia wanted, for her most recent meatboy lover. Thus, Xander challenged Matteo, claiming, as always, that he was too weak to lead.

"Matteo –" she pulled back, holding his hands at the wrists.

"Why, Sylvie?" he cut her off suddenly. His voice was strained.

She bit her lip, sensing the reprimand in his tone.

"Help me to understand. As much as I hate to admit it, your brother made a good point. Why the humans?

Ashamed, Sylvie looked away. "I don't know."

Matteo pulled his hands away and threw them up in exasperation. He ran a hand through his hair, limping away from her. He covered his mouth and looked back at her.

"I've waited for you, Sylvie. You _have_ to know that by now."

"I've always known that."

"Then _why_ the humans?! What is it that I have not been able to give you?"

His voice was rising, but it wasn't so much in anger as it was desperation. A silence fell on the two of them as the air crackled with things left unsaid.

"I love you, Sylvie," Matteo said softly.

"I know."

"Then why?" He asked again, everything about him reading defeat. Sylvie shook her head miserably. Without another word, she turned and fled the room.

* * *

Completely distraught, she ran as far away from that room as fast as she could. She knew she had brought all of this onto herself. She _had_ to make things right again. Maybe she would leave for a while, removed herself from the situation until the heat died down. Maybe she'd go live in the mountains for a while, get the _human_ out of her system.

She stopped abruptly and stared at her hands. Her human hands – long fingered and slender, like a pianist's. She thought about them when they were paws – what they looked liked, how different they were…how different _she_ was. She curled her delicate hands into tight fists. She shook her head, ashamed of the guilt she felt about her wolf form and how far gone she seemed to be.

She was an addict – to what, she wasn't entirely sure. She craved her humans like a drug – something in their essence – smell, feel, taste – appealed to a side of her that existed as uninhibited and primal. But, when allowed to be acknowledged, Matteo appealed to a different side of her – something beyond primal, back to the ancient time when her kind received the Gift of the Moon.

Thinking back to what Vivian had said, something she came to learn the hard way was … "when we love someone we want our lover in both our skin and our fur." That was the connection she had with Matteo – his love for her as a wolf _and_ a woman. Of course he'd be understanding; he shared the same life.

As much as it pained her to admit, Xander's twisted reasoning possessed a pebble of truth. Filled with sudden resolve, she flew down the stairs towards the front door. She knew what she had to do. It was so simple, she wondered why she hadn't seen it that way before.

* * *

Sylvie was so absorbed by her thoughts that she failed to notice the two forms lurking in the shadows as she passed them. Gabriella and Gisela stepped into the dim light after Sylvie had disappeared through the front door. The twins exchanged a glance, the identical blue eyes reflecting silver. Moving as one, they slipped outside, exchanging their pale skin for gray and white pelts as they moved, and followed after her, as silently as shadows.

Sylvie inadvertently led them straight into town. She let herself into one of the buildings in an apartment complex and climbed up the stairs. Her stalkers looked on with hungry looks, their maws open and tongues lolling out. They exchanged excited glances as all of their senses were focused on Sylvie standing in front of an apartment. They heard her knock and watched intently.

A moment later, the scent of human male hit them like a strong gust of wind. A handsome young man opened the door. He saw Sylvie and smiled. They spoke briefly, the young man frowning slightly as he stepped back to let her into the apartment. The door closed behind her. Their tails wagging, Gabriella and Gisela shared a look: the meat-boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later, Sylvie emerged from the apartment alone. She looked emotionally worn and sad...and the smell of human radiated off her. The twins slunk deep into the shadows, watching her closely as she left. Something had happened; they trailed her back to Matteo's house, eager to report what they had seen. Ophelia would positively salivate when she heard about this.

* * *

The next evening, Vivian was surprised to see Sylvie at her house. The other female looked the worst she'd ever seen her. Her elegant face was pale and drawn, as if she had not slept, and she looked utterly spent. That being said, there was also an air of resilience about her, instead of her usual apathy.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked, a little more than concerned about her friend's appearance.

"I'm leaving for a while," Sylvie said as she and Vivian moved to the sofa to sit down.

"Why?"

Sylvie frowned. "I need to clear my head for a bit. I have to change things, starting with myself."

Vivian saw the resolve her eyes and understood the change in her demeanor. Still...

"Does Matteo know?"

The light in Sylvie's eyes flickered and she shook her head. "He doesn't know that I've ended things with Josh either."

"Was he…?"

"Yes."

Vivian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You did? When?"

"Last night."

"Wow," Vivian said under her breath. Sylvie mustered a small smile.

"I know. But it had to be done. Time to exorcise my demons. Come to terms with myself."

"But you're coming back, right?"

Sylvie nodded. "In time. When I'm ready." She sighed. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure how long this will take. I don't even know what I have to do; I just know that I have to do it."

Vivian nodded, understanding. "Trust me; this is something you definitely have to figure out for yourself." Her lips quirked a little at a memory that she now had enough distance between to laugh at. "At least you won't have to spend two and a half weeks stuck between forms to realize who you really belong with."

Sylvie smiled wryly in agreement. "Not that I don't deserve that. I've straddled the fence for so long I'm surprised I haven't become been running around like a Bigfoot impersonator."

"For that to happen, you'd have to actually change into your wolf form. I don't think you do that enough," Vivian joked. Sylvie nodded, the truth of the other girl's words smarting slightly.

She sighed and faced Vivian directly. Her emerald eyes were oddly bright as she spoke.

"I didn't come just to tell you I was leaving. I came to say goodbye," she paused and smiled. "But I also wanted to thank you for being so understanding."

Vivian returned the smile. "Would it be trite of me to say 'been there, done that'? We all deal with it differently; I'm just glad I could help."

When Sylvie got to her feet, she hugged the other female.

"Be safe," Vivian told her.

* * *

Sylvie returned home, tired but optimistic. She had a plan. She was going to make herself get better. Everything was going to be okay.

The large house seemed empty. The rest of the pack was probably out running, taking advantage of the cloudless night and full moon. A part of her gazed wistfully at the completely round face in the sky. Part of her longed to be out running with the others, in full wolf regalia; but the another part, her more dominant part, wrestled her conflicting desire into submission, satisfied to remain human. "_In time_," she promised herself.

She continued up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, a breeze from her open window carried a scent across the room to her nose. Her blood ran cold, as if a bucket of ice water was poured down her spine. The metallic tang of dried blood accosted her senses. Alarmed, she swept her gaze across the room, searching for the source. Her bed, usually neatly made because she rarely slept at home, was rumpled and oddly shaped.

Heart pounding against her ribs, she slowly approached the bed. With trembling fingers, she grasped the edge of the sheet and drew it back, bracing herself for what she might see.

But she didn't expect what was there...


	8. Chapter 8

Josh's blank face stared up at her, unseeing and unnaturally pale. With a surprised yelp, she dropped the sheet and leap back. She stared at the form in her bed, horrified. The whole world seemed like a vacuum. She could have sworn she screamed but she couldn't hear it; she thought she hit something when she jumped back but felt nothing. Nothing...then a loud, high-pitched whine as her senses rushed back to her in a violent, screaming blow. Her elbow throbbed dully where she had smashed into the corner of her nightstand. It took her a second to realize that the hysterical screams were coming from her own mouth.

She went back to the bed and uncovered the desecrated corpse that lay there. Fighting the bile she felt rising in her throat and ignoring the lurching of her stomach, Sylvie assessed the damage that had been done. There were bloody marks all over his body… wolf marks. Initially, she couldn't be sure if he had bled to death – there was so much blood – or if there had been a decisive moment when he ceased to live during the violent onslaught. She noticed a vicious-looking gash stretching across his jugular. It was a massive bite resembling a botched decapitation. It gaped at her darkly, the uneven, ragged edges crusted over with blood. It was clear that this was the one. The lethal bite.

She studied his other wounds, sick in her heart, as it became apparent that most of these wounds were not intended to be fatal, but only to maim. Closing his eyelids, she hoped he hadn't been alive when these wounds were inflicted. Whoever had done this didn't simply want to kill him; they wanted to mangle him as well.

And she knew who that someone was. She only knew of one who was foolish enough to kill a human, _this_ human, in cold blood. The battle lines had long been drawn and now, one had been crossed.

Sylvie tenderly touched Josh's temple, a silent goodbye and a belated apology. She covered him with the sheet again. She'd have to deal with the body later.

It had occurred to her, in flashes of guilt towards what she was doing, that her actions were recklessly endangering the pack. It had never once occurred to her that her double life was also threatening the lives of the humans she loved. And now, here was evidence of her mistake, an oversight realized too late. Josh was dead, and though she hadn't been the one whose jaws clamped around his throat, it was entirely her fault.

Spurred by her rage, Sylvie stormed out of the room. Halfway down the stairs she saw Gabriella and Gisela loitering on the landing below her, looking a little too pleased with themselves. She stopped in front of them, standing on a higher step to add more emphasis to her already imposing frame. She drew herself up tall, standing perfectly straight, her face an expression of punishing hardness. She wanted it clear to these two that she demanded answers. If anyone was exposing their underbelly, it would be those two; not her.

"Do you like our little present?" Gisela cackled.

"Now you have him to share your bed for always," her twin added.

"I always knew you were stupid but I never would have believed you capable of murder," Sylvie spat, disgusted that they knew about her and Josh and guilty that they had found out.

"You must not have shown him what _you're_ capable of doing," Gabriella continued.

"Because he seemed surprised to see what we could do."

The twins climbed the steps, whispering some of the more sordid details of their attack, until they flanked the lone female.

"We almost thought we had the wrong meat boy…" Gisela cooed in Sylvie's left ear.

"…until he called out your name," added her twin from Sylvie's right.

Sylvie whipped her head towards Gabriella, shocked by this bit of information.

"You're lying. Why would he say that?" she hissed.

"Because _Ophelia_ told her what you were," came the reply from behind her head.

"But don't worry… "

"… he took your secret to the grave!"

The two giggled like maniacs at their pun as they raced down the stairs to the landing, out of Sylvie's reach.

"Where did you find him?!" Sylvie demanded, blinking back the sudden tears that prickled her eyes.

"Oh, it wasn't hard," Gabriella replied loftily.

"He's spent the past two nights in the bar near his apartment building."

"Apparently he was taking the break-up pretty hard. But really…"

"It wasn't anything to _lose your head over_!" they crowed in unison.

This sent the twins into another set of giggles. Furious and hurt, Sylvie leapt from the stair to the landing with a feral snarl that was rarely ever heard from her. Shock stunned the twins into silence. Sylvie slammed both girls back against the railing and held them there, a hand clenching around each of their throats.

"Enough! I want straight answers! How did you find him?! Who killed him?!"

The twins looked genuinely frightened. Sylvie never looked like this, let alone behaved like this before. They weren't sure what she was capable of in this state.

"We followed you!" Gabriella whimpered.

"Ophelia did it!" Gisella blurted out at the same time.

"Where is she now?" Sylvie growled dangerously.

The twins glanced at each other nervously.

"Tell me!"

"The forest."

"She's expecting you."

Sylvie's eyes narrowed, "I'll deal with you two later." She turned and disappeared from sight. Within moments, the front door slammed shut.

"If there _is_ a later," Gabriella muttered. Gisela nodded in agreement.

* * *

Because of the commotion, neither were aware of the fact that the spies were actually the spied. Someone else had heard the whole thing.

* * *

Sylvie exploded from the house at a flat-out run. She wasn't consciously aware of what she planned to do next. Her feet ran on their own accord and she found herself in the middle of the forest in record time.

Her sense of smell, though not nearly as strong in her human form, was still acute enough to detect that Ophelia was nearby. However, the clearing seemed completely empty.

"Ophelia!" she called out into the emptiness. "Where are you?"

Silence.

"You've gone too far this time!"

She stood in the clearing, looking around her for any sign of movement, any indication of where Ophelia might be hiding. Everything seemed still. Then…laughter. It started off as barely audible, then crescendoed into a maniacal howling. Somewhere…everywhere. It seemed to echo at her from all sides. Suppressing her initial panic, Sylvie listened intently, pinpointing the source of the sound, somewhere off to her side, slightly behind her. The laughter suddenly stopped, replaced by a lilting sing-song voice.

"_He is dead and gone, lady,/He is dead and gone;/At his head a grass green turf,/At his heels a stone_."

She turned, following the voice, listening. It floated from the shadows, moving around her.

"_And will he not come again?/And will he not come again?/No, no, he is dead,/Go to thy death-bed,/He never will come again."_

Finally, Ophelia stepped into the moonlight. Immediately, Sylvie sensed that something was not right.

"_He is gone, he is gone,/And we cast away moan: God ha' mercy on his soul!_" she recited, a deranged grin on her face.

Something was definitely _not_ right. Ophelia looked like she was out of her mind, her eyes oddly bright, her walk a little too swaggering.

"So, finally Sylvie comes out to play," she smirked.

"Ophelia," Sylvie began, trying to be patient. "You've gone too far. This is stupid, even for you."

The other female scoffed. "You're one to talk. How many meat-boys know our secret? How many have you told?"

"You knew that he was an innocent!" Sylvie snapped. "You weren't trying to protect the pack when you killed him!"

"How would you know what I was trying to do?" Ophelia sneered.

"This goes beyond what you're implying. By killing a human, you've endangered the pack. By bringing him back here, you've risked giving away our location. You've risked everything that I did and more!"

"Well, look who's talking like she's Queen Bitch."

Ophelia began circling the other female. Sylvie was forced to turn as well, just to keep her back from being exposed to her opponent. There was no logic to Ophelia now; she didn't want to get caught unaware.

Ophelia seemed satisfied with her game for the moment. But there was no way to predict when she'd get bored and decide to 'play' something else.

"This needs to stop!" Sylvie said sternly, still keeping the other female in her sights.

"Stop?" Ophelia asked, the single word chased by a chilling laugh. "I haven't even started."


End file.
